Appliances such as refrigerators and freezers have poor lighting that does not illuminate objects near the rear of a shelf. Light is typically presented to an interior cavity of the appliance from a ceiling mounted lamp. The light from the ceiling mounted lamp does not filter down to the lower shelves due to objects on higher shelves that block the light. Thus, it is difficult to see what items are on lower shelves and at the rear of most shelves.
Specifically, current lighting systems for appliances do not provide a sufficient lighting of items along a length (e.g. depth) of a shelf in an appliance (e.g. refrigerator, freezer). Current lighting systems for appliances do not provide a comprehensive lighting of an interior of the appliance. Additionally, there is always a desire to reduce electrical power consumption in appliances.
It would be desirable to develop a lighting system for an appliance including optical features and lighting assemblies to provide selective lighting patterns throughout the appliance while minimizing electrical power consumption.